


Foggy Days

by markwasalone



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwasalone/pseuds/markwasalone
Summary: David and Dwight start getting intimate when suddenly they get pulled into a trial. Separated and half-naked, they scramble to get dressed and end up having to wear each other's clothes.





	Foggy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an edit of Dwight and David swapping clothes and got inspired to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Here's the link to the edit: http://otherwindow.tumblr.com/post/179008311580/dwight-fairfield-david-king-clothes-swap

Dwight wondered what kind of luck he must have to end up in situations like this. It started out with him just wanting to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. Their last trial together had been particularly strenuous. It was him, David, Claudette, and Ace against the Nurse and things went as well as they usually do when the killer can literally teleport. Luck must’ve been on their side since only Claudette didn’t make it out. Nurse had a reputation for killing all 4 of the people unfortunate enough to be in the trial with her. 

He still remembered the fear in his gut when he and Ace got to the exit gate but David and Claudette were nowhere in sight. The sound of his boyfriend’s scream rang out from across Red Forest, a telltale sign that he’d been hooked. Pushing down his anxiety, he told Ace to finish opening the gate while he went to save David. 

The sound of the Nurse’s screeching filled him with terror as he ran across the forest. But the fear of leaving David on the hook was even worse than his fear of the killer. Eventually he found the other man and hoisted him back onto the ground. 

“Thanks love, I was worried for a bit there once I heard the gate get powered.” 

Dwight resisted the urge to hug the injured man so he settled for a quick peck on the lips. 

“Like I’d ever leave you behind.”

“Against the Nurse, I wouldn’t blame you for leaving ASAP.” David said with a chuckle. 

Their back and forth was cut short by the sound of Claudette’s scream ringing through the forest, followed by the telltale noise of a sacrifice being completed. 

“Damn it, poor Claude.” 

“I know it’s tough when one of us dies but we gotta move now love.” said David as he took Dwight’s hand while they ran to the exit gate and made their escape. 

 

Back at the campfire, Dwight told David they could talk after he checked on Claudette. He spotted her sitting on a log by herself. Taking a seat beside her, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Being 2 of the original 4 in the group came with a sense of closeness at living through so much together. He already knew words wouldn’t make the feeling of being recently sacrificed go away, so he just sat there and leant her his shoulder to cry on. 

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and separated from him. 

“Thanks Dwight. I’m still pretty shaken but sometimes you just need to cry you know?” 

Nodding in understanding, he gave her a hug. The sound of more familiar voices signaled that most of the group had returned from their trials. Breaking the hug, she gestured to to the others and spoke. “It looks like everyone is back now. I should go talk to Kate. I promised to show her how to patch up herself up.” 

With that she gave Dwight a small smile and walked off. Looking around for David, he was puzzled to see the larger man was nowhere in sight. 

“Where did he go off to?” he thought to himself. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a strong pair of arms encircling him from behind and a familiar voice in his ear. “Finally done with your leader duties love?” 

Dwight turned around with a smile as he came face to face with David. 

“Well I don’t think I need to check on Ace so I’d say we’re safe.” he joked as he leaned forward to give David a short kiss. As he was about to pull away, he felt David’s hand on his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Under normal circumstances he’d have no complaints, but he was starting to feel self-conscious making out with David when the rest of the group was so closeby. 

“Woah, could we slow down a bit Dave? Not that I’m not loving this, I love you and all but it kinda feels like we’re giving the others a show.” 

“Trust me babe, no one’s looking at us. They’re all too busy doing their own things.” David replied with a chuckle. As if to further his point, he let his hands wander down to give Dwight’s ass a playful squeeze. 

“DAVID!” Dwight yelped as he turned to make sure no one saw that, his face burning red. 

“What? I’m just tryin to thank my hero for saving me is all.” David said with faux innocence as he nuzzled against his flustered boyfriend’s neck. 

“Well how about you thank me away from our friends?”

“That can be arranged babe.” David said with a smirk as he lifted Dwight up and carried him away from any potential prying eyes. Making their way into the trees a bit more, they eventually stopped once Dwight felt it was a comfortable distance from the group. David put him down before taking off his jacket and laying it on the grass for them to sit on. 

“Such a gentleman.” Dwight quipped. 

“Only the best for my brave leader,” David said with a wink as he motioned for Dwight to sit down next to him. The other man obliged and leaned against him. They stayed like for a moment, enjoying the intimacy they shared. 

David was the one to eventually break the silence. 

“I have to admit it’s pretty hot how you braved a possible run in with the Nurse to come save me.” 

“Well love makes us all do stupid things right? Remember that time you took a hatchet to the back for me as we were running to the exit gates?” 

David winced a bit at recalling the memory. 

“Oof yeah that definitely hurt, better me than you though.” he said as he reached forward to cup the smaller man’s cheek. 

“Guess we’re just gonna keep saving each other then.” Dwight said with a soft smile. 

“Sounds good to me. Especially if it means I get to keep showing my thanks like this.” David said as he pulled Dwight onto his lap. He pressed their lips together, eager to get back to what they put on pause back at the campfire. Dwight let out a noise of content as he wrapped his arms around David’s neck and sank into the kiss. Alone time was hard to come by in the realm of the Entity, so they planned on making every second count. David’s hands eventually came between them to begin unbuttoning Dwight’s shirt. Finally getting it open, he ran his hands across the younger man’s chest. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that love?” David said as he admired his partner’s disheveled appearance, shirt unbuttoned with the tie hanging loosely around his neck. 

“You tell me that all the time.” Dwight chuckled. 

“Only because it’s true. I’m a lucky guy to have all this to myself.” David replied, rubbing the other man’s sides appreciatively. After a short time, he ventured down to start undoing Dwight’s pants only for a hand to come stop him. 

“Woah, wait a second.” 

“Something wrong?” 

“I just...want to see you too.” Dwight said shyly as he looked to the side. 

“Oh babe you don’t have to be so shy when it’s just the two of us, I’m all yours. You want my shirt off too? All you had to do was ask.” David smirked as he reached to take off his own shirt. Dwight’s hand came to stop him again. 

“I want to do it.” 

Raising his hands, he let Dwight grip the bottom of his shirt before lifting it off and throwing it to the side. 

“Happy now?” 

“Very.”

“In the future feel free to rip off my shirt whenever you’d like to love.” David said with a wink. 

“Ugh shut up and kiss me some more.” Dwight said as he pulled the larger man on top of him. 

Even though they had been together for a while now, Dwight still found himself getting flustered when it came to the more intimate parts of their relationship. Back home he hadn’t had the best luck with dating and a lot of this was new territory to him. Plus David always oozed confidence so it was hard for him not to feel a bit self-conscious next to him. But that didn’t matter now. They were together and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s body on top of him. He felt strong arms caress his body while David peppered small kisses along his neck. This was one of the few times he was genuinely happy while trapped in this nightmare. 

Everything was going great until he felt the familiar feeling that came right before a trial began. David must’ve felt it to too because his eyes shot up to lock with his own. 

“Aw fu-”

The next thing Dwight knew, he was shirtless and alone at the MacMillan Estate.

Perfect. 

Searching around him, he noticed David’s clothes got transported instead of his own. Grabbing the shirt and jacket, he quickly put them on. The shirt fit a little big on him, but the jacket was definitely a size too large. He took a moment to bring the collar of the jacket up to his face. David’s familiar scent brought a small comfort to him as he steeled himself to begin the trial.

Following his intuition, he saw a familiar aura in a nearby killer shack. He ran over to see that it was Kate working on a generator. She glanced up at him for a moment before refocusing her attention to the generator. 

“Hey David, could you give me hand with this generator?”

Dwight let out a small laugh. 

“Actually Kate, it’s me Dwight.” 

Kate stopped working to scan over his outfit. 

“Oh, my bad. I didn’t realize you and him were at the clothes sharing stage of the relationship.” she teased. 

Dwight flushed at her comment. They hadn’t really been hiding their relationship from the rest of the group, especially not with how handsy David liked to get sometimes. But for some reason he still found himself blushing whenever someone else brought it up. 

“You are too cute when you blush like that, David’s a lucky guy.” she said with a wink. 

Before he could respond she continued. “Now how about you help me finish this gen so we can get outta here?” 

Dwight gave her a smile and nod before getting to work on the generator. He hoped David’s trial was going smoothly. 

 

Elsewhere in the Entity’s realm, David was particularly ticked off. One second he’s showing Dwight just how grateful he was and the next thing he knows, he’s shirtless at Coldwind Farm. He made a mental note to add cock blocking to the list of bullshit the Entity put him through. Taking a moment to check his surroundings, he realized that he wasn’t starting off alone.

Normally, starting the trial with another teammate was a good thing. Doing a generator together was faster than doing it solo. Plus if they got found, one could run the killer away from the gen while the other continued working on it. This time however, David wished he’d started off alone given the amused look Ace was giving him. 

“You look like an extra in Magic Mike.”

David punched his shoulder good naturedly. 

“Shove it pal. And help me look for my shirt will ya?” 

Ace looked like he wanted to make another comment, but bit his tongue to oblige his friend’s request. He noticed a dirty grey button up shirt laying on the ground a few feet away. 

“Isn’t this Dwight’s shirt?” he asked as he picked it up and handed it to David. 

David remained silent as he put on the shirt. Ace took a moment to process the situation then started bursting with laughter. 

“Wow and I thought I had it bad when I got dragged into a trial while taking a dip in the lake! I guess you guys were lucky you weren’t too far along given you’re only missing your shirt eh?” 

“You really want me to punch you for real mate?” 

Ace left out another hearty laugh. “I think I’m willing to try my luck on that. This is too rich. Now finish buttoning up so we can get started on getting the hell out of here.” 

“...I can’t.” 

“The hell do you mean you can’t? I know you’re a scrapper but you got brains too, it’s not that hard.” 

“I know how to button a shirt jackass. It’s too small for me to button up.” 

To demonstrate his point, David tried buttoning a few notches only to have them pop back open.

“Now you look like a slutty school teacher.” Ace wheezed as he fell to the floor laughing. 

David sighed, this was going to be a long trial. 

By some miracle, they both managed to escape. Though David was tempted to leave Ace for dead a few times. Upon returning to the campfire, he saw a few of the other survivors but Dwight was nowhere in sight. Noticing Claudette picking herbs nearby, he approached her to ask if she had seen him. She glanced past his shoulder for a quick moment before meeting his gaze. 

“Uh, no David I can’t say I have, sorry.” she answered before turning back to her plant collecting. 

“That’s alright, thanks anyway.” 

Just as he was about to keep searching, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes from behind. 

“Guess who.” came a not so mysterious voice. 

David smiled as he turned around to face Dwight. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you. Love the new look.” David said as he admired how Dwight looked in his jacket. 

“Likewise.” replied Dwight, playfully tugging the tie hanging loosely from his neck. 

“Though it looks like your size is a little bigger than mine.” he continued, gesturing to the buttons David had broken during the trial with Ace. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, especially with how long those sleeves are on you. It kept you real warm I bet.” 

“Oh definitely, you should let me wear your jacket more often.” 

“That can be arranged, but first…” David trailed off as he scooped the smaller man into his arms and began carrying him away from the campfire. 

“I think we have some unfinished business to attend to.”


End file.
